Conventionally, as an example of a contactless feeding pad having a power-transmitting side pad and a power-receiving side pad and a contactless feeding device equipped with the contactless feeding pad, PTL 1 discloses a contactless feeding device.
This contactless feeding device is a device that charges a battery mounted to a vehicle by transmitting electric power contactlessly from a power supply installed on the outside of the vehicle to the battery. A contactless feeding pad employed in the contactless feeding device includes a power-transmitting side pad and a power-receiving side pad. The power-transmitting side pad and the power-receiving side pad are identical in size and shape and formed in a spiral shape. The power-transmitting side pad is installed on a ground surface within a parking space. The power-receiving side pad is installed in a bottom portion of the vehicle.
When the vehicle is parked within the parking space, the power-transmitting side pad and the power-receiving side pad are situated oppositely to each other in an upper-lower direction. When a flux generated in the power-transmitting side pad interlinks with the power-receiving side pad, the power-receiving side pad generates an induced electromotive force by electromagnetic induction. Electric power can be thus sent contactlessly from the power supply installed on the outside of the vehicle to the battery mounted to the vehicle.